Welcome Home
by GoddessMari17
Summary: Modern/AU oneshot- Zuko comes home from a long business trip and his wife welcomes him in a very special way.


Welcome Home

A/N: Just a little something that I wanted to do while I'm still working on Baby Mine and Lying to myself. So please enjoy this first attempt at me writing a lemon, my other stories will be updated soon.

Zuko pulled into the driveway of his luxurious home, he was in Los Angeles for almost four weeks and he was glad to get back home to his home and beautiful wife. He got out his Audi then got his suitcase for the trunk, he looked at the windows and saw that all the lights were off 'She must be asleep' he thought. It was pretty late, he walked to the door and unlocked the door. Once he stepped inside the lights came on.

He dropped his bag and started at the amazing sight, Akaineya was standing in the center of the living room in a black dress that had a split on the side that stopped right at her hip, her sides were out and her cleavage. Her long hair was done into romantic curls, Zuko just wanted to run his fingers through the silky locks. She wore a long black diamond necklace that fell in between her breasts, a sliver tennis bracelet that he got her for her birthday. Her ears were adorned with black diamond chandelier earrings.

He swallowed a lump and loosened his collar "Akaineya...you look fantastic" he said, her rosy lips parted and revealed her pearly white teeth "Thank you" she said in sultry voice. She grabbed the wine glass from the table then walked towards him, his eyes were on her hips, they swung slow and seductively.

"How was your trip?" she gave him the glass, he took it and nearly drank all the rosé, she stopped him then took a sip. "It went very well" he cleared his throat, she smirked then took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

The table had red and pink rose petals scattered on it and a few scented candles, she sat him down and handed him a menu. He opened it a read what was written.

'For a starter we will be having romaine sweet hearts

Dinner Fennel and Onion Chicken and for dessert me'

He smirked.

After dinner they went upstairs to their room, she opened the door and he looked around, candles were lit around the room and the bed was covered in rose petals. She led him to the bathroom, she stripped out of her dress then removed heels and jewelry. All she was in was some lacy black panties, her nimble fingers removed his shirt and tie then she stepped back and slowly took off her panties.

"Don't just stand there" with a swift movement his pants fell to the floor "Join me" she got in the tub, he quickly removed his clothes and practically jumped in. She grabbed the rag and began to wash him. He leaned back and enjoyed the feel of her hands, he missed this.

She sat in his lap and kissed his jaw line, he groaned when she got to the tender spot, he ran his hand over her long mahogany legs. She sucked in a sharp breath when he touched her sensitive clit, she felt him take the rag and he started bathing her the same she did him.

He paid extra attention to her private areas, she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues swirled around and tasted the wine they drank. He ran his fingers through her curls and they felt as soft they looked. The finished their bath and Akaineya told him to wait for her. He wrapped his towel around his waist then sat on the bed.

She came out a few moments she reappeared out of the bathroom in a green négligé, he covered his already harden member and she laughed, "Do you like it?" Zuko wanted to jump up and rip it off and take her right there on the floor. "I love it" he answered, she turned on some music then started dancing seductively.

She moved over to him and she leaned down then gave him a chaste kiss, he pulled her into his lap, she lightly grinds into him and he releases a low growl. He pulls the straps off her shoulders and kissed her neck down to her collarbone. She moaned softly then pressed down onto his erection.

He stood up with her still in his arms, he laid her down then rained kisses on her neck, he pulled the négligé the rest of the way off. He trailed his tongue down to her breasts then took one of them into his mouth, she arched into him and moaned. He reached up and played with her other breasts "Zuko..." she said in between pants.

He sucked on her nipple until it was hard to his liking then he switched to the other, he slide his hand down and cupped her mound, he stroked her agonizingly slow. She gripped the sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. He kissed down to her panty line then peeled them off.

She must have gone to get a wax earlier, he pushed her legs up then kissed her inner thighs, he inhaled her sweet smell then slowly ran his tongue over her folds. She moaned so loud that it echoed through the house. He devoured he like she was the finest cuisine. He grabbed her legs and kept them from closing.

"Zu...Zu" she couldn't finish, her orgasm came in crashing waves, she screamed and trashed around. Zuko moved back and removed his towel, she came down from her high and he admired her for a moment.

He settled in between her legs and slowly pushed inside, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, he thrusts slowly at first then picked up pace. She drug her nails along his back and made noises of pure pleasure in his ear, "Faster" she demanded "Faster" he was happy to oblige.

Her eyes rolled back and she whimpered, he pulled out then flipped her over then re entered her, her gripped her hips and slammed into her, "Zuko!" Akaineya buried her face in the cover. She had her second orgasm and he knew after tonight she was going to be hoarse, "ZUKO ZUKO ZUKO" he loved how his name rolled off her tongue.

Zuko released his seed into her and collapsed on top of her, he rolled off her then pulled her to him, once she caught her breath Akaineya as sat up and leaned into his ear "Welcome Home" she whispered.

"Where is he?, the meeting is about to start" Sokka paced around, Jet and Aang lounged in their chairs and watched their friend "His probably in traffic" Aang said "Don't worry about it" he said in his usual cheery tone. Jet smirked knowing that Akaineya is playing some kind of roll in his tardiness, "I know what is keeping him"

They turned and looked at him for the answer.

Meanwhile...

"Ahhhhhhhhh Zuko" Akaineya screamed as she bounced on top of him.

A/N: Well how did I do?, I wanted to give it a little try and see if I was any good with writing smut.


End file.
